Pourquoi
by Bananas are good
Summary: Pétunia ne sait pas exactement quand elle a commencé à détester Lily. Et puis...


**Titre : **Pourquoi ?

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR... Comment ça, vous vous en doutiez ?

**Note : **C'est ma première fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils.

**Pourquoi  **

Pétunia ne sait pas exactement quand elle a commencé à détester Lily.

A bien y réfléchir, ce ne lui est pas venu d'un coup, comme ça.

Après tout, même quand on est aussi sèche, orgueilleuse et méprisante qu'elle, on ne peut pas se lever un matin en ayant _décidé_ de haïr sa sœur cadette, n'est-ce pas ?

Il en a fallut beaucoup plus.

Beaucoup plus qu'un mot, un jour.

Un mot, chaque jour.

Et puis…

* * *

Un abandon… 

« _Elle attend, la mine boudeuse, assise presque endormie dans les bras de son père. Il est tard, très tard, et Pétunia voudrait être à des kilomètres d'ici._

_Son père se lève brusquement et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'entraîne à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Tunie marche à grand pas derrière lui, son doudou serré dans sa main. Devant eux, une porte s'ouvre, puis une autre et enfin ils arrivent dans une petite chambre aux murs bleus pâles. Adossée contre deux oreillers, resplendissante de joie, Mary Evans tient dans ses bras un petit être fragile et chétif._

_« C'est ta sœur, ma chérie »_

_Et Pétunia regarde sans bouger son père rejoindre sa mère, s'adresser au nouveau-né comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde. Où sont passés les sourires qu'on lui réserve d'ordinaire ?_

_Est-elle toujours Pétunia Evans ? _

_Elle ne voit pas les yeux les yeux bleus de sa sœur se poser sur elle comme avec une interrogation muette._

_« Pourquoi, Tunie ?»_

-----------------------------_  
_

Une humiliation…

_« Elles assises l'une à côté de l'autre mais elles pourraient être aux deux extrémités de la classe que ça ne ferait aucune différence. _

_Le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, Pétunia évite délibérément les yeux si incroyablement vert de Lily, qui affiche un air perplexe qui énerve considérément son aînée._

_Elle devrait pourtant comprendre, si elle est si intelligente.  
Elle devrait comprendre ce qu'il peut y avoir d'humiliant de se voir donner des leçon de rattrapage par sa sœur cadette. Mais la vérité est que la petite Lily Evans est au moins autant gentille qu'intelligente et que l'idée que sa sœur puisse avoir honte ne l'effleure même pas. Pas une seconde. _

_Alors Pétunia évite sa sœur et son regard qui semble lui demander… « Pourquoi, Tunie ?»_

_------------------------------------- _

Une évidence…

_« Elles sont sœurs et pourtant il n'y a pas un trait de l'une que l'on retrouve chez l'autre._

_Pétunia le sait depuis longtemps et pourtant face à ce miroir, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de chercher en elle un quelconque élément qui rappelle Lily._

_Mais rien n'y fait, et malgré la jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur, les yeux bruns restent trop petits, le cou trop long ne diminue pas et le visage qu'elle sait ingrat continu d'afficher cet air d'éternelle insatisfaction._

_Etrange chose que la génétique. Comme les gènes de leurs parents s'étaient distribués de sorte qu'il n'y en ait aucun en double. Selon un tri très particulier._

_Parce que s'il y a véritablement une loterie de la génétique… Pétunia en est indéniablement la perdante._

_  
Lily la tire par la manche, doucement, et elle entraîne sa sœur hors de la petite salle, vers la salle de cérémonie, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
Pétunia, elle, ne sourit pas.  
Parce qu'elle sait bien que les gens ne verront que le visage d'ange, les boucles rousses, le sourire heureux et les yeux verts.  
Parce qu'elle sait bien que quelque soit le domaine… Lily est la gagnante._

_Même avec ses yeux verts qui la regardent interrogatifs dès qu'elle la repousse._

_« Pourquoi, Tunie ? »_

_-------------------------------------------_

Une lettre…

_« Pétunia ne sait pas si elles sont sœurs, mais en tout cas, elle espère que non._

_Parce que si en plus d'être la petite dernière, d'être si intelligente, gentille et jolie, la parfaite Lily est aussi une sorcière, Pétunia hurle au scandale.  
Il devrait bien y avoir une loi pour ça. Une loi pour équilibrer la lumière entre deux personnes. _

_Mais il n'y en a pas, et Lily reste souriante, la lettre de Poudlard serrée dans sa main, toute illuminée de cette auréole de magie et de perfection._

_Et Pétunia reste dans l'ombre.  
Elle y a peut-être toujours été. _

_Quand elle insulte Lily pour la première fois de sa vie, Pétunia détourne le regard pour ne pas voir sa sœur._

_« Pourquoi Tunie ?»_

_------------------------------------------ _

C'est sans doute à ce moment-là, réalise t-elle aujourd'hui.

A ce moment là que toute la rancœur accumulée au long des années a finit par sortir avec la puissance d'une bombe dévastant tout sur son passage.  
Leur enfance, leurs sourires. Leurs souvenirs, pas toujours si mauvais que ça.

Pour ne garder que les pires.

Et puis…

* * *

Et puis le temps a passé, bien sûr. Les mois, les années. 

Elle s'est mariée à Vernon parce qu'elle l'aimait bien et parce qu'il l'aimait bien aussi, et parce qu'elle voulait au moins ça –trouver l'amour avant sa petite sœur.

Qu'importe si c'est plus de l'affection et la reconnaissance qui les lie, qu'importe si Lily, à leur mariage, semble bien plus heureuse qu'elle les bras de ce James Potter.

Elle a eu Dudley, et c'est la plus grande joie de sa vie.

Parce malgré qu'elle fasse probablement partie de personnes les moins aimantes au monde, elle aime son fils. Profondément.  
Aveuglément. De la même manière qu'elle hait sa sœur.

* * *

Et puis…  
Et puis, Lily est morte. 

Pétunia ne se rappelle plus de ce que ça lui a fait, ou plutôt si, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Ca fait trop mal de se rendre compte qu'en fin de compte, Lily était toujours sa sœur –sinon pourquoi aurait-elle eut ce pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle a apprit la nouvelle, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lily depuis bientôt deux ans ? Pétunia connaît la réponse, mais maintenant que Lily n'est plus, le dire n'a aucun intérêt.

C'est étrange comme les choses changent parfois –ou plutôt comme elles ne changent pas.

Parce bien que Lily ne soit plus là pour briller devant elle, Pétunia a toujours autant l'impression d'être… dans l'ombre.

* * *

Et puis, presque dans le même temps, Harry est arrivé. Petit être fragile perdu au milieu d'un couffin, abandonné sur le seuil de la porte.

Et, malgré les protestation de son mari, elle l'a prit et l'a élevé. Sans gaieté de coeur et avec indifférence, car après tout il n'est pas son fils.

Mais au fond, Pétunia ne hait pas véritablement Harry. Enfin, pas autant qu'elle haïssait sa sœur. Pas autant qu'elle le devrait, pas autant que ne le laisse paraître. C'est quelque chose que Vernon n'a jamais put comprendre, alors elle a renoncé.

A lui expliquer ce qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde.

Le passé. Son passé, celui de Lily, le leur. Celui de quand elles étaient des sœurs. Celui qui s'était révolu avant, bien avant, la mort de Lily.

Et ses yeux vert, _oh mon dieu_, ses yeux verts…

Pouvait-elle véritablement haïr Harry Potter quand celui-ci le regardait avec ses yeux ô combien semblables à ceux de sa mère et qui semblait crier en douceur « _Pourquoi, Tunie_ ? »

* * *

Et voila, c'est finit !

Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ou pas !


End file.
